The Brocca Divide
by starbuckjade
Summary: What if Sam had worked just a tiny bit harder at seducing Jack after she was infected with the Touched virus.


"Oh, Carter...I didn't see you there. I'll be out in a sec." He told her, grabbing his things out of the locker.

She slammed the locker door closed, pulled his face to her and began to devour his lips.

He pulled away with reluctance, "What the hell has gotten into you Carter?"

Their eyes locked and for the first time he noticed how dilated her pupils had become. She pressed closer to him, "You want me." She stated the obvious.

"Yes..." he gritted his teeth, "But not like this." He pinned her underneath him as she made another lunge at him.

She stared up at him, panting; he could see the arousal and excitement in her eyes that his forceful movement had produced. He didn't see her move her leg until he felt it rubbing up against his erection.

He growled low in his throat, bowing his head and sinking his teeth into her neck. "Jack..." his name came from her lips in a breathy pant, as her fingers laced through his hair, holding his head to her.

He pulled up and out of her grasp, leaving a few hairs behind. "Not here." he pulled her up roughly. Her eyes were wild and unfocused as she spoke to him, "Take me." she growled.

He nodded and pulled her down the hallway towards his quarters. They made it without running into anyone, although that thought barely crossed his mind.

He pushed her up against the door with his chest, "Inside." She nodded twisting the knob and letting them both in.

Once inside, she grabbed his lapels, pulling him into a mashing kiss. His hands found there way to her behind, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist.

He drove them both towards the bed, pushing her down on the cot with him landing on top.

She began ripping at his clothes; pulling his jacket from his body, then tearing the shirt to shreds. Once his chest was exposed she started running her fingernails over it, scratching lightly at his nipples.

He growled and undid his pants, pushing and kicking them away from him. She moved onto her own clothing, uselessly tugging and clawing at her pants.

Moving towards her zipper, Jack tried to push her hands out of his way but she wouldn't stop thrashing in her wild abandon to get rid of her restrictive clothes.

"Carter, stop." he said, a little louder than he intended, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

She began panting, thrusting her hips against him, struggling slightly against his hold on her. Her eyes shone with the passion he aroused in her, silently willing him on. He changed his grip, so both of her wrists were enclosed tightly in his one. With his free hand he pushed up her tank top, delighted to realize she wasn't wearing a bra.

He moaned slightly at the realization and moved his mouth to her breast. She began to buck up against him, making him forget about her pinned hands, instead moving both hands to her waist. He kept her still as he tried to take her whole breast in his mouth.

With her hands freed, Sam pushed her top completely off and clutched Jack's head against her breast, moaning and mumbling incoherent phrases.

Switching breasts, Jack latched on to her nipple; nibbling and worrying it with his teeth while his hands dragged her pants completely off.

Both of them moaned as they were finally blissfully naked, pressed against each other. Sam parted her thighs, nudging her center against his swollen member while she pulled his mouth to her own.

She swallowed his cries as he pushed into her and began thrusting with wild abandon.

Jack's thrusts were right on target, his shaft grinding against her clit as he entered her.

Sam broke away from their kiss, moving her hands up to his shoulders. Her breathing hitched and her eyes flew open; in that moment she knew exactly what she had done, the dangerous game they were both playing. Her orgasm over took her and she screamed, crying out as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Drained, she collapsed against the cot. Jack slowed his thrusts, taking a moment to lick gently at her nipple. He waited for her soft mewing response, before flipping her over onto her stomach.

What was left of her higher brain functions realized what he wanted and she moved onto her hands and knees, pushing her ass in the air for him.

His growl of approval was her only warning before he thrust into her savagely. She cried out at his unexpected invasion, but thrust back against him, nonetheless.

He grabbed her hips tightly enough to leave bruises and pulled her back into him as he thrust into her from behind. He groaned as he felt his orgasm erupt from within, and in that moment he too knew the mistake they had made. But the moment was all to brief and he latched onto her neck with his teeth, branding her as his as he spent himself.

His energy gone, he collapsed on top of her with a slight moan.

She slid out from under him and pulled him into her arms. Her fingers idly stroked through his chest hair and she began to purr as she licked the sweat from his brow.

All was right with the world.

* * *

"Have either of you two seen Sam?" 

Daniel shook his head, she turned to Teal'C. "I have not seen Captain Carter since this morning, Doctor Fraiser. She stopped me to ask if I had seen Colonel O'Neill, when I told her I had not she pushed past me down the hallway." Teal'C replied.

"That doesn't sound like Sam." Daniel responded.

"I don't know that I like the sounds of that, but I think it might be our answer." Janet concluded, walking to her office, with Teal'C and Daniel following in her wake.

She punched up the video cameras in both Sam and Jack's quarters on her computer, spotting them in Jack's quarters she zoomed in. "Oh my..." she whispered.

Both Jack and Sam were completely naked, clothes strewn all over the floor. Jack's back was turned to the camera, but they could see his head was resting on Sam's breasts. He didn't seem to be coherent but Sam was wide wake. She was wrapped around him possessively, stroking his chest and biceps.

Janet tapped the screen, "Look at the marks on her hips and the bite on her shoulder. Not to mention the wounds on the Colonel's back."

"I was not aware, Tau'ri sexual habits were so violent." Teal'C asked, a little bewildered at the sight on the monitor.

Daniel snickered; Janet elbowed him sharply, shaking her head.

"This is not the normal mating ritual of the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson?"

This time Janet smirked, "Actually I think this virus is making them a little more aggressive than normal."

"I do not understand." Teal'C replied.

Daniel patted him on the back, "When this is all over, ask Jack to explain our sexual rituals to you." Teal'C nodded, satisfied with the answer for the time being.

* * *

Armed with a needle for both Jack and Sam, Janet Fraiser made her way towards the Colonel's quarters. Both Daniel and Teal'C followed behind her, agreeing that if anyone were to break in on their friend's intimate moment it should be them. 

As they reached the door she signaled them to stop, "I need you two to hold down Colonel O'Neill, being male he will most likely be stronger and fiercer than Sam, also he will most likely try to keep us from her." she informed them. "I'll inject her, while you two distract the Colonel. Once she's satiated I'll give him a tranquillizer as well." Each nodded their approval of the plan before Teal'C slowly opened the door.

The scene on the monitors did little to prepare them for the sight that greeted them as they opened the door. Sam was indeed wrapped possessively around Jack, stroking his muscles while she licked the sweat from his body. The silence was deafening until Daniel's gasp seemed to bring everyone out of their daze. Sam's eyes snapped to the doorway, assessing her enemies with a cold and unwavering look. As they moved towards her she quickly slid from Jack's embrace, crouching down as if she were readying herself to pounce. And pounce she did, attacking Janet head on as the two men began to struggle with the awakening Colonel.

Jack's eyes snapped open, taking on a distinctly inhuman look to them. Savagely he fought and clawed at Teal'C, before knocking Daniel completely off his feet.

Meanwhile Janet was having her own troubles trying to get Sam under control. It seemed in a matter of hours she had developed fingernails that closely resembled claws, slashing at any part of the good doctor she could reach. Finally Janet was able to stab the needle into her shoulder but not before Sam had a chance to lock on to the doctor's hand with her teeth.

Janet cursed as the pain surged through her hand, pulling the now empty syringe from Sam's shoulder with her good hand. Sam wavered slightly on her feet, crying out as she collapsed on the floor. Her cry acted as a surge of adrenaline for Jack, allowing him to throw both Daniel and Teal'C off of him before he leapt from the bed to Sam. Janet readied another needle, leaning over Jack, and Sam's prone form. His head whipped around, growling menacingly at her before tossing her to the other side of the room as if she were a rag doll.

Jack took Sam in his arms, producing a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. He looked at her expectantly, as if it would provoke some sort of reaction. It didn't. He then began nuzzling her cheek and neck. Her eyes fluttered open at this and she let out a moan of defeat before surrendering to unconsciousness.

Jack reared up on his enemies, intent on slaughtering them for the death of his mate. Before he had a chance to attack, Janet plunged the needle into his calf. Leading him to growl and roar at her before he too submitted to oblivion.

* * *

Janet sighed as she tore off part of the bed sheet and wrapped it around her hand. Daniel was by her side in an instant, caressing her elbow with a concerned look on his face. 

"I'm okay, really." she answered, "Although Sam has got some damn sharp teeth." She winced as she tried to flex her hand.

Daniel nodded, "That actually went better than I had hoped...when you mentioned Jack being the more vicious of the two it reminded me of the research paper I did back in university about the Brocca Divide. Males are not necessarily more vicious; females when properly provoked can attribute all of the qualities we associate with men. In certain stages, between Homo erectus and Homo sapiens the female was thought to be more powerful than the male. I think it stemmed from a small plague that over took the male population. A sign of a dominant female was keeping her mate healthy and safe." he concluded, smiling weakly at Janet.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Too bad you couldn't have mentioned this earlier, Doctor Jackson." The use of his title rather than his name clued Daniel in on just how annoyed Janet really was.

"Should we not take them to the infirmary?" Teal'C asked, all but forgotten by the other two.

"Of course." Janet motioned to the heap of blankets and sheets on the floor. "Cover them as best you can and let's get them back. I need to get this wound dressed."

Teal'C heaved Jack over his shoulder while Daniel cradled Sam in his arms, Janet leading the way. It was a silent yet odd procession through the base to the infirmary.

Once they arrived Janet, immediately gave out orders. In no time her wound was taken care of and both Sam and Jack were dressed in replacement BDUs. They had already run out of holding cells and were moving base personnel around in order to give both of them a private cell. For the time being Janet had them strapped down onto gurneys.

"How long will the sedative last, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'C asked her, sparing a concerned glance at his friends.

"Normally it should last twelve hours. However, with their heighten senses and strength, I'm really not sure..."

A long drawn out moan broke the moment of silence in the room, everyone's eyes snapped to Samantha. She had regained consciousness and was struggling against her bonds.

"Quick Daniel, help me get the Colonel out of her sight before he wakes up too." The phrase easier said then done applied here: by the time they had dashed across the room to both gurneys Jack had already awakened. More than that, the two of them were staring intently at each other. Everyone in the room took a collective sigh, watching the two of them communicate silently through looks of longing. That was until an ignorant nurse stepped in between the two, effectively blocking their few of each other.

Jack snarled at the intruder, violently fighting against the straps at his legs and hands, with Sam following his lead. Janet was unable to call for reinforcements before Jack had torn through the bonds holding him captive. Just as Jack made a move towards Sam, two large orderlies appeared and grabbed his arms, flipping him onto his back. Growling at the two men, Jack fought their grasp: snapping at them with his teeth.

Even with her limited brain functions it didn't take Sam long to realize what was happening. She too broke free and rushed to the aid of her mate. Jumping on the first orderly's back she rammed her knees into his rib cage and slashed at his face with her nails. This gave Jack the opportunity to quickly disable the second man.

Attackers gone, Jack and Sam only had eyes for each other. They embraced: Jack leaning over to kiss and lick at the bite mark on Sam's neck while she held his body tightly to hers, caressing the wounds on his back. Each was completely absorbed by the other until a noise gained both their attention.

Three men burst into the room, each proceeding to shoot Sam and Jack with several tranquillizers each. The two separated from each other's embrace and launched themselves at their new threat. Less than a foot away from their new target, Sam and Jack collapsed.

* * *

Janet smiled at the General as he lowered his weapon, "Am I ever glad to see you sir." 

"The feeling is mutual Doctor. Now we need a cure and we need it now, this thing is getting out of control. I've already locked down the mountain and a battalion of guards is waiting at the surface to shoot anyone who tries to escape."

"Right." she turned to Daniel and Teal'C, "I need you two to go back to that planet and get me a sample of 'Untouched' blood. Their must be something in their systems that acts as anti-virus against this disease."

General Hammond turned to regard the two men; this was there last hope. "Does either of you two know how to draw blood?" He asked.

"Uh..." Daniel muttered, staring at his feet.

"Teach them Doctor." Hammond barked before leading his men back down the hallway.

Janet grabbed the first nurse she could reach, directing her to teach the men how to find a vein and collect a blood sample. That done she helped the two orderlies up and convinced them to take Jack and Sam's prone bodies to the holding cells.

* * *

"Report Doctor." General Hammond came up behind her as she stood outside the holding cells. 

"Teal'C and Daniel have just left. They were both given instructions on how to take a blood sample and I feel confident they can accomplish their mission." she answered him, hoping against hope that she was right.

The General leaned over and peered in to the small viewing hatch on the front of the cell. "And the other members of SG-1?" he asked.

"That's a different story all together sir. I've given both Sam and Jack higher amounts of sedative then any of the others. Despite that fact I cannot get them to calm down. Come have a look for yourself." she answered, leading him to holding cells thirteen and fourteen.

As they approached, each could hear a loud clanging noise: as if something metal was being struck repeatedly. Upon closer inspection they discovered that's exactly what was happening. Both Sam and Jack were using the steel bed frames to attack the wall separating them. The noise was produced from each one slamming a bed frame into the wall, one after the other.

"Doctor, how thick are these walls?" General Hammond asked worriedly, didn't even want to imagine what kind of damage they would do to each other if they could pound their way through a concrete wall.

"Five and a half inches thick sir. And they've already broken through." She pointed to the growing pile of rock beside the wall in Sam's cell.

"How do we stop them Doctor?" He prayed Teal'c and Doctor Jackson would return soon, this situation was spinning completely out of his control. And to top it all off he thought the air conditioner was malfunctioning, he had begun sweating a few minutes ago and could not seem to stop.

Janet shook her head, "I don't think we can sir. We've run out of containment cells and I shudder to think what Sam and Jack would do if the were locked in a cell with anyone else. Even if I put them in the farthest cells apart sir, I believe it would only delay the inevitable and cause sever damage to both Sam and Jack as well as the rest of the affected personnel. I have no doubt in my mind that the two of them would break down every wall between them until they were together."

He sighed, "We can't leave them together Doctor. They're too destructive and violent, they could literately maul each other to death."

Janet turned to openly regard the General, noticing for the first time the abundance of sweat on his brow. "I seriously doubt that sir. Sam has taken Jack as her mate. They won't hurt each other any more than the pain caused by their version of a hickey. Since they both seem to be willing and I know for a fact that Sam is using birth control, I see no other option than to let them create a hole in the wall. Sam will join Jack and perhaps they will finally calm down. Frankly we could use the room."

The General nodded at her, an unusual look on his face.

"Sir, I need you to sign some forms in the infirmary so I can be allowed to use a higher level of sedative." She told him, praying he wouldn't see through her ruse.

He gazed intently at her for a moment, his eyes taking on the inhuman quality she had become familiar with over the past several hours. "Yes." he growled, stocking off in that direction.

Janet hurried to catch up with him, removing a needle from her pocket. She doubted anyone would get a medal for 'quick thinking and going above the call of duty' when this situation was resolved. If it was resolved...

* * *

One more teeth rattling blow from Sam's bed frame was all it took. She pushed the crumbled rock out of her way and slipped through the hole and into the arms of her mate. They shared a long deep kiss, tongues sliding wetly against each other. Jack let out a deep growl of satisfaction before dragging Sam to the corner and throwing her down on the discarded mattress. Her eyes burned with feral arousal as she pulled him down on top of her. Jack gave out a low groan of frustration and began tearing the clothing from her body. Sam followed suit, relieving him of his remaining garments. 

Task completed, both Sam and Jack moved back into each other's embrace. Jack rubbed the length of his body hungrily against hers until she pulled him inside. The keening moan ripped from Sam's throat was enough to drive her mate into action, pounding into her relentlessly. She raised herself up against him, wrapping her hips high on his waist as he continued to pound into her. As the angle of penetration changed she began frantically clawing at his back, her constant cries ringing in both their ears. Orgasm over took them both at the same time; each sharing a look of understanding and acceptance with the other before unconsciousness reclaimed them. Lying together in a pile of limbs and tattered rags, Sam and Jack came down from their high.

Sam's soft moan of satisfaction awoke her mate and Jack's lips returned to the angry red mark on the side of her neck. He began to lick and nibble at the mark he had branded her with. Her soft moans and deep purring told him that his attentions were not unwelcome. Sam flopped back on the mattress allowing Jack's full weight to settle on top of her. She cuddled him close, wrapping her body possessively around him. Jack moaned softly at the movement, but never disengaged his mouth from her neck. Sam's eyelids began to feel heavy; moaning, she dug her fingernails into his shoulder to gain his attention. Jack's eyes found hers and she silently communicated her wishes to him. He gave her another lengthy kiss, before returning his attention to her neck. A blissful smile on her face, Sam fell asleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

"Teal'c! Thank god your back. Have you got the blood sample?" Janet greeted the Jaffa as he strode into the infirmary. 

He silently handed her a vial of blood from his breast pocket. For the first time that she could recall, Teal'c would not meet her eyes.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, secretly fearing she already knew the answer.

"He did not make it." He told her solemnly, finally looking her in the eyes. "A band of touched kidnapped him while we were near the gate." Teal'c concluded.

She gave him a sad smile, "It's alright Teal'c, I'm sure you did all you could. Besides, if I can figure out an antidote to this virus every member of the touched on P3X-797 can be cured." To this Teal'c only nodded, quickly leaving the infirmary.

Janet sighed as she took the blood towards her lab, praying that she would be able to find a cure before the virus ripped her world apart.

* * *

"That's it! Anti-histamines!" she cried out in triumph. Quickly writing down her findings, she set the computer to make several vials of choranifiamalaid. 

"Teal'c" she called out into the hallway, knowing instinctively the Jaffa would still be waiting outside. Despite being the newest addition to SG-1, Teal'C had unwavering loyalty she had never seen before.

"Janet Fraiser?" he answered, coming back into view.

She gave him a genuine smile, nearly giving into the urge to hug him, "I need you to go to lock up C and get some tranquilizer guns. I've found a cure."

* * *

Now armed with tranquilizer guns and a cure Janet Fraiser and Teal'c stood outside holding cell fourteen. Janet took a deep breath, motioning Teal'c to get ready. 

"Pick your target Teal'c," she told him, peering into the cell through the tiny window.

"I do not understand Janet Fraiser." Teal'c intoned beside her.

"Just shoot Jack when I open the door, okay?" He nodded silently. "I'll take care of Sam. I wouldn't mind giving her a sharp sting for what she did to my hand." Janet grumbled before swinging the door wide open.

The creaking of the rusty hinges alerted Jack to their presence. He quickly disentangled himself from Sam and lunged at them. Sam barely lifted her head to acknowledge the intruders, seeming to be in a blissful stupor of her own.

Two shots were all it took, one catching Jack in the shoulder while the other sank into Sam's thigh.

Jack landed in a heap with a groan, crawling towards Sam as he cried out her name. She too moved towards him in a drunken wobble that told Janet her cure was rapidly making it's way through their blood stream. They managed to reach each other's arms before unconscienousness claimed them once again.

"Two down, a couple hundred to go." She smiled at Teal'c before they headed off in different directions to deliver the cure.

* * *

"Mmmm...Oh my head." Jack groaned as he regained conscienousness. 

Sam moaned beside him, her hand immediately flying to her neck. Gingerly touching the swollen lump she found there, she cringed. "What the hell did you do to my neck!" she rounded on Jack.

He bit his lip, trying to use his patented puppy dog look to win her over, "One hell of a hickey eh?" he answered.

Sam shook her head, groaning. "Although it did feel fucking fantastic while you were making it..." she mumbled, rolling over on the mattress and curling up with her back to him.

Jack looked around at the holding cell they were in, taking in both her nudity and his own. Strangely neither seemed to bother him at the moment; he was feeling quite comfortable in her presence. "Did I do that?" he asked, running his fingers along the bruises on her hips."

"Mmmm hmmm…." She answered.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She responded, turning to face him. "I bet your back has seen better days."

He gave her a small smile, "Uh...I guess we should put our clothes back on, right?" he said to her back.

She turned over to face him, "If I remember correctly, you tore my clothes off in a fit of passion." she replied, sending him a sultry look.

"Riiiiight..." He dragged out the word as long as he could. He crawled a little closer to her and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Can I see?" he motioned to her neck.

Sam gave him a barely recognizable nod before baring her neck to his view. Jack leaned over her, gently pressing against it with his fingertip. She winced and he cringed, "Sorry." he mumbled. He started at it for a moment, no longer able to resist the urge; he kissed it softly before trailing his tongue around the outside of her wound, finally giving it a long broad swipe of his tongue.

She shuddered against him. Jack squeezed her shoulder gently to gain her attention, "Okay?" he asked. He was astonished by the look of unadulterated lust on her face. "Better than okay..." He murmured to himself.

The intensity of the moment was broken as Janet walked in. She silently tossed a pair of BDU's at them. "Thank god." Jack replied to no one in particular, hurriedly getting dressed under the watchful eyes of Doctor Fraiser. It was one thing being naked in front of your lover, he loved the thought of Sam as his lover, quite another to be naked in front of someone else.

When Jack was finished he turned to Sam, surprised to find that she had not moved at all. "Carter!" he shouted at her, gaining no response at all he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Her eyes suddenly clicked back into focus on him, curiosity overwhelming her features. "Wha?" she mumbled.

"Clothing." he told her gruffly, shoving the BDU's into her hands. Sam quickly got the point, sliding the garments on as fast as she could.

"Ahem." Janet's no nonsense voice got both of their attention, "I have a mission for you two, if you're up to it."

They both nodded, "Cure the other 'touched' on P3X-797?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time since Janet entered the room.

"Yes. You'll also have to rescue Daniel. It seems a band of the touched kidnapped him when he was sent to get a blood sample." She explained to them, noting the look of humor on Jack's face.

Jack turned to Carter, "He's probably hooked up with that councilman's daughter. Soon he'll have one on every planet." he grinned at her.

Sam merely rolled her eyes, following Janet out of the holding cell. Chuckling as she heard Jack's response, "What!"

* * *

Walking back towards the gate, Jack gave a low appreciative whistle as he eyed Carter's behind. She slowed up to walk beside him. "The locker room will always hold special memories for me." He whispered in her ear. "Oh and that tank top number?" he groaned and she hid a smile. 

"Come over to my place tonight." She told him, looking straight ahead towards the gate.

Jack grinned, "Why? You wanna do the wild thing?"

Sam smirked, "I'd be quite satisfied if you simply sucked on my neck for the entire the evening."

"Did Fraiser ever figure out what I did to it?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nope." She replied casually. "She's going to run some tests tomorrow, but she said it would probably clear up in a week or two."

"And if it doesn't?" Jack asked, beginning to feel guilty at the possibility of having scarred her for life.

Sam turned to face him; "I'll gladly take a permanent hickey if it makes me feel that good." She answered giving him a sexy smile.

He chuckled softly at her response. "Let me know how those tests go, okay?"

"Yes, sir." She answered, smiling.

"O'Neill" Teal'c called from behind them.

"Yeah, Teal'c?" Jack answered as the Jaffa jogged up to the two of them.

"I do not understand the mating habits of the Tau'ri. Daniel Jackson said you would explain." Teal'c informed a bewildered looking Colonel.

Jack groaned, "Oh for crying out loud!"


End file.
